Eternity
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: Kurt left for New York leaving Blaine back home in Ohio, right? Wrong! During the summer he received a scholarship to an elite performing arts high school in New York. How will our two favorite boys deal with living under the same roof? Will they remain strong or will everything come crashing down when Kurt lands his first Broadway role and Blaine is still just in high school?


AN: So I rewatched the break-up for the thousandth time today, and it still kills me. So I know there are tons of the break up rewrites but I felt the need to do my own. This is how I wished the Break up would have happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but you already knew that :)

* * *

"Come on Finn at least change out of the rugby sweater." Kurt complained as he brushed off an invisible piece of lint from his flaming red pants; which made his ass look spectacular. A small knock at the door saved Finn, and Kurt ran to get the door, okay he walked because his pants were much too tight for running.

A huge bouquet of flowers greeted him. The flowers were slowly pulled away and Blaine, his charming boyfriend, stood behind them. "Surprise!" Blaine greeted him as Kurt rushed into his arms.

"I missed you so much baby." Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a chaste kiss.

"I'm happy to see and all, but I thought you were coming in two weeks." Kurt demanded as Rachel hugged Blaine. He really wished her and Finn would disappear, he hadn't seen Blaine in person since he left for New York a month ago.

"I have some big news and well it couldn't wait."

"You didn't cheat on me did you? If you did than it was my fault for leaving your sexy ass in Lima." Kurt asked smacking Blaine's amazing ass.

"Try and keep the PDA to a minimum." Finn demanded not wanting to see his brother ravish Blaine in front of him.

"It's my apartment, right now you're a guest. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but get the hell out. I so kindly left you two alone at breakfast this morning, so leave Blaine and me alone to catch up." Kurt said with a bitchy snarl.

Rachel and Finn ran to the door not wanting to piss of Kurt; and besides he did give them alone time. "We'll be at Callbacks if you want to come join us." Rachel said as she shut the door.

"Not likely." Kurt whispered shoving Blaine onto the bed attacking the curly haired boy with kisses. He all but ripped off Blaine's sweater vest.

Blaine smirked; he missed this Kurt, the one who got all demanding when they were alone. "Whoa, you know I love doing this, but we have an eternity to mess around."

"What do you mean baby?"

"Please tell me you and Rachel has space for me in this apartment, because I would hate to only see you after school and on weekends; and have to stay in a dorm and not have my hot, sexy, amazing cuddle partner at night." Blaine asked placing small kisses on Kurt's neck.

"Of course there's room for you next year, and if she's not okay with it she can move the hell out. Besides I pay for most of the apartment anyway since I am the only one with a job."

"I mean now. I transferred to Dover, and I start next Monday. It's an all-boy private school for performers. I couldn't stand being so far away from you, so I asked my dad's and they transferred me.

"Why did you run for Student Class President if you planned to transfer?" Kurt asked not understanding, but then again his boyfriend was under him making mewling sounds after every kiss. It was a miracle they could still form coherent sentences.

"I didn't run, Sam did. I had to make you think I was doing just fine without you."

"You ass, and I love you." Kurt whispered playing with the tee shirt Blaine was wearing.

"So how is your job honey, and do you know if they need a new intern? Because I promised dad that I would get a job if he signed the transfer papers; and I really don't want to work in a coffee shop."

"Honey didn't I tell you, I got promoted so of course they need an intern; and I am sure Isabelle would love to have us both."

"That's amazing, now shall we go hit the town?" Blaine asked fixing his bow tie and sweater vest.

"We shall." Kurt said helping Blaine of his large, puffy bed. He adjusted his shirt and tie and grabbed Blaine's hand walking out of their apartment.

"Want to go see RENT or go deal with Rachel and Finn?" Blaine asked holding up two RENT tickets.

"Duh RENT, I love Rachel but Idina is only reprising her role as Maureen for a month, I am surprised you go tickets."

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend as they walked hand in hand out into the New York air. "I love you baby."

"I love you more, and I am so happy that I will get to wake up next to you, and I won't have to sleep in all your old Dalton tee shirts that smell like you, because now I will have the actual thing snuggled up next to me." Kurt said as Blaine led him to the subway.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and he felt like the world's happiest guy, his boyfriend was in New York with him, and he no longer felt like a piece of him was missing, Blaine was right they were each other's missing puzzle piece.

Soon Kurt and Blaine were walking down Broadway admiring all the flashing lights. "We will be up here one day. Our names in blinking lights, and photographs plastered on Playbills." Blaine said seeing their future.

Kurt smiled, "I love you Blaine Anderson so very much." He said holding the door open and handing the dude his ticket.

"You are so my Angel." Kurt said watching Angel and Collins meet for the first time.

"Quite the opposite really, we are each other's Angel. I saved you from bullies and being alone, and you saved me from myself, and you have turned me into a Lovesick Fool." Blaine said kissing Kurt's rosy cheek.

"And yet you say you suck at romance."

"You have made me change, oh and I have a feeling Rachel is going to need a huge tube of Ben and Jerry's." Blaine said remembering what happened when they sent Rachel off to New York.

"We'll get her a tube of Ben and Jerry's later, let's watch our favorite musical next to Wicked." Kurt said resting his perfectly styled hair on Blaine's shoulder.

"You are so damn adorable, now I see why Mercedes and Tina joke around saying we cause them cavities."

Kurt smiled man he had no idea how much he missed Blaine. He was also glad displaying his love of Blaine with no one making gaging noises or calling them fags. He kissed Blaine firmly on the lips and no one made a peep.

After the musical was over the duo stopped at a 24 hour market a picked up ten pints of Ben and Jerry's and boarded the subway to go back to the apartment. "I love having you around; I missed you so much Blaine." Kurt said hearing heartbreaking crying coming from the other side of the door.

"Oh Rach, we brought Ben and Jerry's and some comedies." Kurt said handing her a pint of triple chocolate and a spoon. "To be completely honest, Brody is so much better for you, Finn is an ass."

"Blaine what are you still doing here? It's a Wednesday and you have school tomorrow, Mister." She asked shaking her finger at Blaine.

"Now I don't, I am your roomie, I transferred to Dover. I need to be next to my soul mate and the distance killed me. Do you know how hard it is to kiss a webcam? It's impossible." He said kissing her forehead.

"Blainey I am so happy, Kurt has been a moppy sad sack ever since he got to New York, and now he has you."

"Bite me, hobbit." Kurt said as he licked the ice cream off of Blaine's nose.

Blaine laughed and hugged Rachel, "Finn is an ass, now if you would excuse us Kurt and I would like to sleep, because we have to be up early. He has work to do, and I have a job interview and a schedule, books, and a uniform to get today."

"Night babies." She replied kissing both their cheeks.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his bedroom; he took of his tie and black shirt and replaced it with a tight black tee shirt, and a pair of black sleep pants, in place of his fire engine red pants.

Blaine threw on a matching blue silk pajama set, and grabbed his tooth brush from his suitcase. "Come on let's go moisturize and brush our teeth."

"I'm tired and want to snuggle with my sexy boyfriend."

"Come on, you hate it when your breath smells and your all puffy."

"Damn you." Kurt grumbled getting up and following Blaine to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth in silence, and went to crawl back into bed.

"I love you, more than you will ever know. While you in New York I kinda sort of kissed Sam." Blaine said watching as Kurt's face went to happy to a look of horror.

"What did you just say?"

"I kissed Sam, the New Directions were playing spin the bottle and he just kinda kissed me."

"Oh baby, that is funny, now let's go to sleep." Kurt said laughing as he wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him closer to him; so that both of their heads were resting on the same pillow.

"I am serious, Sam kissed me." Blaine breath hitched as Kurt nipped at his earlobe.

"I don't really care, a kiss is a kiss. It's not like you slept with Sam, besides he is straight and it was spin the bottle. I am just glad you didn't question your sexuality again." Kurt mumbled slapping Blaine's ass playfully.

"So you're not mad?"

"Not at all, it was spin the bottle, it's not like you could chicken out, and besides remember when we first started dating and the Warblers had a slumber party and we played spin the bottle and I had to kiss Wes, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and Jonathan? It's like that, it meant nothing, we both knew who we loved and it was a stupid game." Kurt grumbled, "Now let's go to sleep."

"Sleep tight baby." Blaine whispered snuggling against Kurt's slightly muscular torso.

Kurt silently cursed the damn alarm clock waking the happy couple from their amazing dreams. Blaine's was waiting for his sexy boyfriend walking down the aisle in a white tux and becoming Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, or maybe just Hummel or Anderson. Kurt's dream was similar but this time they had a perfect daughter, and were fathers and it was her first musical and both fathers couldn't be more proud of their little girl; but they were just dreams.

Kurt had often dreamt the same thing, but being in a commented relationship with someone who lived in a completely different state was nearly impossible. That was until he noticed someone else in his bed, oh shit how much did her drink last night with Rachel; more importantly who managed to talk him, Mr. Baby-penguin-who-was-super-commented-to-Blaine, into sleeping with him?

The guy turned and planted a kiss on Kurt's lips, and that is when he realized it was Blaine in his bed. So last night wasn't a dream, and Blaine had transferred schools and was moving in with him. "Morning babe, I hate mornings, and we both need to take showers but I just want to stay in bed all day." Blaine moaned wrapping his arms around Kurt pinning him to the bed.

"Come on baby, you have an interview with Isabelle and we really don't want to go stinking, do we? However you do put up a good argument." Kurt laughed and untangled Blaine from him. "If you come now we can take a shower together." Blaine bolted from the bed and all but ripped off his clothes in the process. Kurt laughed and shoved Blaine into the bathroom and locked the door. "You are so easy to tease, Blaine Anderson. Really when's the last time we showered together?"

"The first time we ever did it, and well it wasn't exactly a cleansing shower. I hate you, Kurt, how dare you trick me into taking a shower." Blaine groaned from the other side of the door.

"Get your cute ass in the shower now, or I will tell Isabelle not to hire you." Kurt said walking to the kitchen to put on the coffee. He could still hear Blaine's groan from the kitchen and then he heard the water hitting the shower floor. He smirked as Rachel came out from her curtain, red eyed and extremely puffy.

"Morning Rach, would you like some chocolate chip pancakes, topped with more chocolate and Ben and Jerry's?" He asked flipping the three pancakes already in the pan. Whoever said you couldn't eat your feelings obviously had never had chocolate, or a tube of Ben and Jerry's for the matter.

"No shit Sherlock." She groaned sitting down on the couch, blowing her nose into a tissue. "So did you and lover boy have a nice night?"

"Fantastic actually, until I woke up and thought I got plastered last night and thought Blaine was a stranger this morning." Kurt said with a laugh flipping the pancakes onto a plate a drizzling a huge amount of chocolate syrup onto the pancakes. He deposited the plate in front of Rachel and fixed both Blaine and him a plate of pancakes also. He also sprinkled cinnamon in Blaine's cup of coffee.

Blaine came out of Kurt's bedroom with nothing but a towel covering his twinkle-tube. "As much as I love the view go put on some clothes." Kurt said smacking Blaine with the dish towel in his hand.

"Better?" Blaine asked as he came out of the bathroom in white shirt, purple tie, black vest, a pair of nice jeans that actually covered his ankles, and a pair of white Converse sneakers.

"Blaine Anderson in jeans! Who are you and what have you done to my crop pant wearing boyfriend?" Kurt demanded as he choked on his coffee.

"I figured I needed to impress Isabelle, so that meant actual pants, and actual socks."

Kurt laughed as he fixed Blaine's tie, and adjusted the vest. "You look fine babe." He said padding his way to take his own shower. He emerged looking hot as always. Hair perfectly coiffed to perfection, tight black pants, a black cardigan, purple button down, and a black bow tie, with black Doc Martins finishing it off.

"Damn!" Blaine and Rachel moaned at the same time.

Kurt laughed and poured both Blaine and him a travel mug of coffee, he kissed Rachel goodbye and dragged Blaine out of the apartment. They got on the subway and they were soon staring up at office. Blaine had a small look of horror on his face while Kurt smirked at him and pulled him into the building.

Kurt walked to his office after giving Blaine a good luck kiss. "Morning Kurt." Chase hollered out from his office.

"Morning Chase." Kurt said on his way to his office. He flopped down in the office chair and started on the article on McQueen Isabelle assigned him. He was nervous about Blaine, but had total confidence in his amazing boyfriend. He saw Blaine being led to Isabelle's huge office and Blaine was beaming. What Blaine lacked in fashion knowledge he made up in with his charm and extreme dapperness.

He was halfway finished when Blaine strutted into his office a huge smirk plastered on his face. He sat on Kurt's glass desk; he was ignoring Kurt's pissed off look.

"What are you working on?"

"McQueen and are you 's newest member or not?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes silly and Isabelle sent me to fetch you and Chase. There is a meeting in the conference room."

"Let me finish this sentence and we can go get Chase together." Kurt said typing on the mac all the offices in Vogue had.

* * *

AN: So tell me what you think. I cannot take the anguish pit Glee has become, lets rename it Glum. I really could see last season's Blaine doing this, moving to New York to be with the one he loves.

Next Chapter: Blaine's first day of school, and why does a certain show choir member look familiar?


End file.
